


Welcome to Gravity Falls

by Elkriens



Category: Gravity Falls, Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Gideon is still a creep, Gravity Falls AU, I decided to give him more of Mabel's personality, I might try and make him more ic later on, I'm trash throw me in the trash can, Kano flirts with every girl, Kano is also pretty ooc here i think, So he's less depressed/hateful/deceiving, Warnings May Change, and way more cheerful/happy/goofy, angst happens too, death later on, prepare for that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:32:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9964859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elkriens/pseuds/Elkriens
Summary: In which Kano, Kido, and Seto get sent to Gravity Falls, Oregon for the summer to stay with their great uncle Kenjirou. However, as they're there, they begin to realize that not everything is as it seems...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I am doing this mostly because I'm Kagepro trash and crave crossovers with my favorite fandoms okay  
> Star vs. The Forces of Evil might be next after this thing is finished k

"Look! Look! There it is!"

Excited laughter filled the bus as Kano stared out the window, a wide smile on his face. Kido and Seto sat in the seat with him, bags in hand. The bus drove past a water tower with large words that read 'GRAVITY FALLS'. The three had been sent to the small town in Oregon for the summer by their foster parents since they apparently needed some 'fresh aire', so they were told they were going to be staying with their great uncle Kenjirou in his house up in the woods.

Kido sighed a little, a small laugh escaping her as Kano jumped up and down in his seat. "Hey, settle down a little, would ya? We're only staying for the summer." She commented, glancing to him. "Besides, it's not like we're going to Disney land."

"Still!" Kano replied, turning to Kido happily. "We're going to be staying with our great uncle Kenjirou! I'm excited, we barely get to see him!"

"I'm kinda excited too," Seto smiled. "Kano has a point. We never get to see Great Uncle. Uncle? Grunkle! We can call him Grunkle for short."

"Smart thinking, Seto." Kano grinned, giving a thumbs up. Just simply saying 'Great uncle' was too much, so Grunkle would be easier to say.

The bus came to a stop soon after. The doors opened and the three grabbed their bags, walking off the bus to be greeted by Kenjirou, standing in front of a run down looking shack. Kano and Seto were both smiling widely, but Kido seemed off put. She looked up at the shack. "... _This_ is where we're staying...? A run down shack...?" she muttered. The shack wasn't in very good condition, and the sign on top that read 'Mystery Shack' was falling apart, leaving it to look like 'Mystery hack'. And was that a goat...??

Kano and Seto didn't seem too bothered by the fact that the shack looked horrible. Kenjirou laughed, walking over to the three and pulling them all into a hug. "Kids!" he said. "It's so nice to see you three. How have you all been?"

"We've been great, Grunkle!" Kano chimed, hugging him back. "Grunkle? That's new," Kenjirou pulled away. "Anyways, that's good you kids are doing great. Now, why don't I show you kids your room? You need to unpack your things."

Kano nodded happily, then headed in with his bags. "Okay! Come on, guys! Let's go in!" He said, excitement obvious in his voice. Seto followed in right behind him quickly, while Kido simply sighed and went in reluctantly. She wasn't sure if she was going to like staying here or not.

The inside of the shack was probably visually worse than the outside. The wooden floors were splintering, and there seemed to be some bugs scuttling around as well. Some wallpaper was peeling and it looked... Gross. Kano, however, was more optimistic and was looking around in awe, smiling. "Woah..! It's like... Some kind of old cabin!" "Yes, Kano, that's practically what it is." Kido replied, rolling her eyes slightly.

Kenjirou walked in after the three, then began leading them to the staircase. "Come on kids, your room is up here." He said. As he walked up the stairs, they seemed to creak under his weight. "..." Kido looked at the staircase wearily. Was that even safe to walk on? Before she could ask her question, Kano and Seto followed Kenjirou up, seemingly ignoring the fact the stairs didn't seem the most stable. "...Guys, I-" Kido cut herself off. Then, with a sigh, she began walking up the stairs as well. "Nevermind..."

Kenjirou led them to the attic, where the three then went inside. "This is your room." He said. Seto looked around, then walked over to the walls. The room had three beds in it, obviously one for the each of them, and there was random things stacked on shelves, in closets, and even a few paintings on the walls. It looked like a regular, dusty old attic that was adjusted to look just a tiny bit like a bedroom. There was a window, also. It was triangular in shape. Kido glanced around the room, then walked over to one of the beds, sitting on it. The mattress wasn't the _most_ comfortable thing to sit on, but at least it was manageable. She'd at least be able to sleep on this thing.

"...Thanks, Grunkle..." She said. Kenjirou smiled. "No problem, kiddo. Now, you three go ahead and unpack. Oh, and also, you three are gonna work in the gift shop and help me. Got it?" Then, he turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.

This was just gonna be the same boring old routine for the entire summer, wasn't it?

\--

A few days had passed since the three had arrived in Gravity Falls, Oregon. They had gotten all their things unpacked, their room set up, and even met the gift shop employees Kenjirou hired; Haruka and Takane. Takane usually worked the register while Haruka helped clean things and kept the place in good shape. Kano, Kido, and Seto learned that he was, unfortunately, terminally ill. He didn't let his sickness get in the way of his work, though, and he seemed to be doing fine. He didn't cough, or have a fever, or anything. He seemed healthy, but Takane had told him that he could have attacks from his illness, ones that could potentially kill him. Kido made a mental note to have the police on speed dial just in case that was to happen.

The three had also been put to work by their great uncle Kenjirou, so they had to work around the shack as well. They usually hung around Takane and Haruka, but Kano was often busy hitting on customers that he found browsing the shop. Right now, he was hiding behind one of the shelves, watching as a girl picked up a piece of paper he had passed over to her. He smiled brightly. "Yes, she's looking at it..!!" He whispered happily. The girl opened the letter, reading it over.

" ** _Do you like me?_**

[ ] Yes

[ ] Definitely!

[ ] ABSOLUTELY!!!"

"...?" The girl read the letter, then looked around in confusion. Kano snickered slightly, a mischievous grin on his face. "I rigged it..!" He said quietly. Kido walked over, raising an eyebrow. "...Kano, I get that you're the kind of person that loves to make girls fall for you, but seriously. This is the fifth girl this week that you've flirted with!"

Kano looked up at Kido, smiling. "Psh, come on Kido! We're finally in a place where nobody can tease us about our eye powers and call us monsters, it's my chance to get a girlfriend...!"

"Yeah, but once you get a girlfriend, there's a high chance she'll eventually end up finding out about your eye power. Considering you use it nearly every day..." She commented.

Kano mocked a look of hurt. "I don't use it every day! And besides, I bet my girlfriend would accept my eye power."

"I doubt you can even get a girlfriend. Seto could probably get a girlfriend before you anyways."

"Oh really? I bet you ten dollars I can get a girlfriend before Seto."

"Deal."

As the two were talking, Seto walked over, holding a washrag and squirt bottle in his hands since he had just finished cleaning the windows. "Hey guys, is it just me, or does it feel like we're being watched...? I swear the birch trees in the forest have eyes on them." he commented. Kido nodded. "Yeah, something creepy is definitely going on. I doubt it's anything serious, though..."

Kenjirou then walked in holding some signs, cutting the conversation off. He looked around. "Alright, I need somebody to put up these signs in the spooky parts of the forest." He said.

"Not it." Kano said.

"Uh, not it!" Seto replied.

"I'm _definitely_ not it," Kido glanced to Kenjirou.

Haruka looked up from where he was organizing a shelf. "Huh? Oh, uh, not it!"

Kenjirou looked to them, then glanced over to Takane. "Alright, Takane. I need you to hang these signs up, got it?"

Takane was currently busy with a video game on her DS and had her headphones in. Obviously she must have heard him somehow, but she was choosing to ignore Kenjirou. Kenjirou grew seemingly annoyed about this. "Takane! Takane, I know you can hear me!"

Takane continued to ignore Kenjirou.

Kenjirou sighed slightly. "Honestly, I'd fire you all if I could..." He muttered. "Okay, lets see here. Eenie Meanie Miney..." He scanned over the four, then pointed to Kano. "You."

Kano blinked for a moment. "Wait- what?" Then, Kenjirou shoved the signs into Kano's arms, as well as a hammer and some nails. Kano pouted. "The forest is creepy though...! My mosquito bites even spelled out 'beware'!" He said. then, he showed Kenjirou the mosquito bites on his arm. Kenjirou peered at it. "...That says 'Bewarb', Kano. Besides, I don't care." Kenjirou replied. "The tales about monsters in that forest is just an old folk story. They aren't real. Now go on, shoo. Go hang up the signs."

Kano huffed, but nodded reluctantly. He began heading out of the shack with the signs.

 A while had passed after that and Kano was out in the woods, hammering nails into trees and hanging the signs on them so they pointed in the direction of the shack. "I guess this isn't so bad..." He said to himself as he moved onto the next tree. "It's still a little creepy, but at least it's manageable." Then, as he was hanging signs, he walked over to a moss covered tree. He took a nail and went to hammer it in, but the moment he did, a loud clanging sound was made audible, as if the tree was... Made of metal. "...?" Kano, curious, pulled the nail away. He hit the tree with the hammer a couple times, eliciting yet another metallic like sound from it. "...Okay, odd..." he commented.

Kano ran his hand over the tree, and dust came off of it. he found what seemed to be a door in the tree and opened it up, a few cobwebs that were inside breaking as he revealed what seemed to be some kind of device inside. "What the...? What is this thing...?" He  mumbled. Kano reached inside, then began fiddling with a couple of the switches on the device.

The switches seemed to have done something, as there was the sound of something else made of metal opening. Kano paused, then looked behind him, seeing a hole in the ground that he knew wasn't there before. He walked over to the hole, then peered inside. Inside the hole, seemed to be a journal, moldy and dusty with age. Kano reached into the hole and pulled it out, blowing the dust on it and wiping the growths off of it. He opened it up.

" _It's hard to believe it's been six years since I began researching the strange and wondrous secrets of Gravity Falls, Oregon._

 _In all of my travels, never have I observed so many curious things! Gravity Falls is in deed a geographical oddity._ "

Kano read the journal silently to himself, then began flipping through some of the pages. Floating eyeballs, gnomes, cursed doors... He kept flipping, then ended up stumbling across a page.

" _unfortunately, my suspicions have been confirmed. I'm being watched._

_I must hide this book before he finds it._

_Remember- In Gravity Falls, there is no one you can trust._ "

Kano's eyes widened slightly. "Woah..." Then, he glanced around. Kano closed the journal, then stood up with it. "...I gotta tell Kido and Seto about this. This is so cool...!!"

\--

Kano had walked back to the shack, journal in hand as he ran in. Kido and Seto were in the living room at the current moment, and Kano ran right in, practically flopping onto the couch. "Guuuuuuysssss, I found something!" He said happily. Kido looked up from her phone and glanced over at Kano. "Eh?" Then, she paused, seeing the journal in his hands. "...? What's that thing?"

"A journal!" Kano replied, a wide smile on his features as he opened it up. "I found it out in the forest! It has stuff about all the creepy abnormalities in Gravity Falls." He said. Seto peered at the journal. It was leather, and was torn a bit. The front cover had a golden six-fingered hand on it, with the number '3' written on it. "A number three...? Does that mean there are other journals?" He questioned.

"Could be," Kano commented. He opened the book up. "Check this out."

" _ **Moth Man**_

_This urban legend of the Pacific Northwest is more than a myth-It has been drawn to the bug zapper in my backyard multiple times!_

_Making high clicking sounds and feeding on stray dogs and hoboes, this 10-foot humanoid is terrifying but gets easily trapped behind screen doors. Do not touch! Dissolves into 100 fluttering moths on contact. Believed to start out as 'Caterpillar Man', but this has never been observed (yet)._

_SEEN HOVERING BY LAMP POSTS & STOP LIGHTS_"

Kido looked down at the journal. "...Kano, none of this stuff can really be real, you know. It's just stories, like Grunkle said." She commented.

Kano looked up at her. "I bet Grunkle was wrong. This stuff is totally real! Oh, oh, that reminds me." He flipped to a page in the journal. "I even found a page about you, Kido!"

Kido peered at the page, then noticed the word 'GHOSTS' written at the top of the page. She paused. "..." Then, she gave Kano a far-too-kind smile. She took the journal, then closed it. "Kano..." Then, her kind expression suddenly shifted into one of anger, and she hit Kano on the top of the head with the spine of the book, hard. "You suck!!!"

Kano let out a yelp of pain as she hit him over the head, leaving him to rub his head with a pout. "Owwww..... Okay, I'm sorry I'm sorry...." He said.

Kido huffed a little. "I think that's enough of this journal for now..." She said. Then, a shiver went up her spine. It felt like something was watching her... Kido looked around slightly, then, her eyes landed on the owl clock on the wall. It's eyes, which probably should have been moving back and forth with the ticking of the second hand, were stuck in one spot. And that one spot was staring straight at her. "..." The feeling of being watched was off putting to her. She walked a little closer, looking at the clock. Then, she glared at it angrily, punching the owl clock and causing it to break into many pieces before falling to the ground.

Seto's eyes widened slightly after seeing Kido break the clock. "What the-? Kido, why did you do that...?!"

"I didn't like how it was staring at me." She muttered. "Frickin' creepy..."

Kano was silent for a moment. "...Okay, yeah..." Pissing off Kido any further was probably a pretty bad idea. Kano cleared his throat a little, then smiled. "Anyways~ Why don't we go for a walk in the forest?" He asked. Seto smiled. "Oh! A walk in the forest sounds fun!" He said happily.

Kido glanced at Kano. "..." She sighed, then nodded. "Okay, yeah, sure. Lets go for a walk." She smiled. "Besides, I guess a little fresh air couldn't hurt."

"Great!" Kano stood up. He began walking out. "Come on! Let's go."

Seto followed him. "Kano, what if we run into any monsters out there?" He asked. Kido simply rolled her eyes. "Seto, you can't seriously believe this stuff, can you?" She asked as the three headed out the front door. "They're made up stories."

"I beg to differ Kido," Kano replied. He turned around to face her as he walked, smiling. "I completely bet you that monsters are real! Five bucks!"

"You're really on it with these money deals..." She commented. Kido rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine. Five bucks."

"Haha! Yessss!"

\--

The three continued on into the woods, Seto looking around happily with his eyes bright red as animals passed by. He had stopped to talk to a few, while Kano and Kido decided to just take a look around the forest as they waded through. Kano hummed in thought. "You know, Seto, you were right..." He said. "All the birch trees look to have eyes. And it feels creepy..."

"I've been telling you that," Seto said, staying close by them. "It's creepy out here!"

"You can say that again." Kido nodded. She sighed a little, putting her hands in her pockets. She had given the journal back to Kano, seeming that he  _did_ find it and therefor wouldn't  _shut up_ about how she should 'give it back', so she eventually gave it back. "Anyways, we're probably just paranoid. I'm sure there's nothing out here and we can just-" She was cut off with a scream as she tripped and fell over something. Landing face first in the ground, she let out a groan, sitting up. "Ugh..."

"Are you alright, Kido?" Seto asked, looking to her.

"Yeah... I must have tripped over a rock or-" "Learn to watch where you're going next time, would ya?" A voice sounded.

Kido blinked. "Wha...?" She looked back at what she had tripped over. It was a... Gnome? She had tripped over  _one_ gnome, but there were about five or so of them there. She blinked for a moment, then let out a panicked scream, backing away with a terrified expression.

"Woah-woah! Don't scream!" The gnome she had tripped over stood up, holding his hands up. "Calm! Down!"

"Calm down?! How am I supposed to calm down when you're a  _talking gnome?!_ " Kido exclaimed in terror.

"Okay, okay, let me explain;" The gnome said. "And might I add, you are quite beautiful. Anyways! Us gnomes have been looking for a queen for quite some time now, and what a coincidence for us to run into you three! You and that blond girl over there- How about one of you considers being our queen? Hm?"

"...." Kano became annoyed by the comment. "Okay, Mr. Gnome guy, for your information, I'm a boy!"

The gnome blinked. "Huh? Oh! Oh! I'm so sorry, you just look really feminine. No offense." He then turned back to Kido. "Anyways, that leaves you! Oh, here, let me introduce us. I'm Jeff, and here we have Carson, Steve, Jason, and... ugh... I'm so sorry, I always forget your name, what is it again?" He asked, gesturing to each gnome as he said their names.

"Schmebulock." The other gnome he had forgotten the name of said.

Jeff snapped his fingers. "That's right! Schmebulock!"

"...U-um... Okay, this is all  _really_ creepy. And no thank you, I'd rather not become a gnome queen..." Kido commented, standing up slightly.

"...Oh. Right, right, that's totally understandable." Jeff nodded. "Say, um, what's your name miss? Can we ask you that?"

"...Sure, I guess? It's Kido." Kido replied. Kano snickered slightly.

"Kido? Ahhh, that's a nice name. Anyways, we're sorry about this Kido, but we really need a queen." Then, Jeff whistled, and the four other gnomes suddenly lunged at Kido. Kido let out a scream and she fell back again, trying to kick the gnomes off of her. "Get off of me!!"

Kano and Seto's eyes widened after seeing the gnomes jump Kido. "Kido!!" Seto exclaimed. He and Kano ran over, going to help Kido. However, as they did, two of the gnomes jumped at them, clinging onto them and biting them. "What the-ow!!" Kano tried to pull the gnome off, but that only made the gnome sink its teeth into Kano's arm more, causing him to yelp in pain.

Meanwhile, the other gnomes had managed to somehow detain Kido and were currently dragging her away as she struggled against them. Each time she kicked one off she'd get bit or hurt, and the gnome that was kicked off would get back on her. "Guys, help-!!" Kido called out. Kano and Seto continued to try and get the gnomes on them to let go, and they eventually did- but when the gnomes scampered off, Kano and Seto had lost sight of Kido. "Crap!! Where'd she go..?!" Kano asked, looking around.

"I-i don't know..!!" Seto said, panicked as he searched around. "Kido!" He called out, "Kido!"

"Kido!" Kano joined in. However, no response was gained. Kano felt his heart sink a little. "Oh no..." He looked to Seto. "We need to find her and get her back from those gnomes!!" He said. "Come on!"

Kano began running back to the shack. Seto followed quickly, making sure to stay close to him. As the two arrived at the shack, they ran over to Takane, who was leaning against the wall playing on her phone. "Takane!" Seto called out as they came to a stop in front of her. "We need the golf cart! Can we borrow it??"

"...." Takane glanced up from her phone and looked at them. Then, she sighed. "Sure, just don't hit any pedestrians, got it?" She stated. Then, she took some keys out of her pocket and tossed them at Seto. Seto took the keys, smiling. "Great! Thanks Takane!"

Takane waved them off. Kano  ran off and grabbed a shovel and a bat, then took Seto's hand and ran over to the golf cart with him, getting inside. Seto got in as well, putting the keys in and turning the golf cart on. He backed it up and went to drive it into the forest.

The two soon reached a grove in the middle of the forest after spotting a group of gnomes. Sure enough, Kido was there, struggling and hitting the gnomes as they surrounded her. "Get off of me you creeps!! You-ow!! Ow!! Hair!!" One of the gnomes had grabbed onto her hair, pulling it. Jeff was watching as this happened. "Okay, listen, the more you struggle, the more awkward this is gonna be for all of us!" He said. Kido didn't listen though. She punched one of the gnomes away, and they stumbled over to the tree, before puking up what seemed to be... Rainbows?

Seto parked the golf cart and Kano got out of it, holding the shovel threateningly. He glared at the gnomes. "Let my sister go!!" He demanded. The gnomes hissed at him.

Seto got out and pulled out the journal, flipping it open to the gnome page.

" ** _GNOMES_**

_Danger unknown_

_They have shown themselves capable of ~~~~~~complex thought on admireable~~ alarming ability to stack their little bodies into giant formations. So keeping my snacks on higher shelves has done nothing to stop their nibbling. Darn._

_Several tried to "kidnap" me as an "offering to the queen" as I was sleeping, but I just drop-kicked them out the window when I awoke. Unsettling._

**_WEAKNESS:_ **

**_?_** "

"Weaknesses unknown...?!" Seto exclaimed. Kano looked over at Seto. "What? What do you mean unknown??"

"There's just nothing written here!" He replied. Kido, who was just standing a moment ago, had been pinned and tied to the ground by the gnomes. Kano looked back over to her, his eyes widening. "Hey, hey! Knock that off!" He said, running over to them. "I said let go of her!"

Jeff turned around, looking to Kano. "Huh? Oh! No no, you see, this is all just a big misunderstanding! Your sister isn't in any danger, she's just going to marry all one thousand of us and be our gnome queen for all eternity! Isn't that right, honey?" Jeff asked, looking over to Kido. Kido gave him a cold glare.

Kano glared at Jeff. "Let her go, or else!" He said threateningly, pointing the shovel at him. Jeff grew angry. "You think you can tell us what to do, boy? The gnomes are a superior race, we can-!" Jeff's words were cut off as Kano picked him up with the shovel and tossed him into the undergrowth. Then, he ran over to Kido, cutting the rope holding her down with the shovel and helping her up. A few gnomes ran to stop them, but Kido kicked them away before then running to the golf cart, Kano following close Behind. Kido got in the drivers seat and Seto got in next to her, while Kano got in the back.

"Drive!" Seto said. Kido nodded, then drove the golf cart out of the grove. Jeff stood up, only growing more angry after seeing the three leave. "Ugh..!!! Those kids messed with the wrong gnomes!" Then, he looked at the other gnomes. "Gnomes of the forest, assemble!!"

On command, the gnomes began stacking onto eachother.

Kido drove the two boys through the forest, trying her best to get back to the shack. Her driving skills weren't the best though, and she kept bumping and hitting rocks and holes. Kano, obviously affected by all the movement, looked sick to his stomach, as if he was gonna puke. "Could you slow down..??" He asked groggily. "You know I have motion sickness...!!"

"Sorry, but I don't want to risk them catching up with us!" She said. Seto looked at Kido. "But Kido, they're just gnomes! I doubt they'd be able to catch up with-"

Seto was cut off as a loud bang sounded, causing the cart to jump up a little. Kido slammed on the breaks, causing the golf cart to slid to a halt. Kano lurched forward as the golf cart stopped, and he covered his mouth to avoid vomiting on Kido and Seto both. He swallowed the bile down, groaning. "uuu...."

Kido and Seto looked behind them, and saw something they weren't expecting at all. There was a large, looming, monstrous mass of gnomes stacked to look like an even larger gnome. "...Oh no." Kido mumbled. "Kano, I'm sorry about this!" Then, she stepped on the gas again, starting to drive away at full speed and elicit a yelp of shock from Kano. The large gnome had slammed a hand down right as they did, nearly hitting the three, yet missing.

Jeff was on top of the large gnome mass, glaring down at the golf cart. "Get back here with out queen..!!" He said. Then, the large gnome began chasing after them, sending out individual gnomes that landed on top of the golf cart. One bit into the roof of the cart, while another one dropped down in front of Seto. Seto yelped, hitting the gnome and sending it flying out of the cart and behind them. Another one appeared behind Kido, which she grabbed and began slamming into the wheel before then throwing it out. 

The next one came down and jumped out on Kano, latching onto his face and starting to claw him, causing him to scream. Seto's eyes widened and he looked back at Kano. "Don't worry Kano!!" Then, Seto began pulling at the gnome, trying to yank it off. The gnome eventually let go, falling out of the cart. Kano groaned again. He was  _not_ in the mood for this.

The large gnome pulled a tree out of the ground, then tossed it, the large tree landing right in front of the golf cart. Kido's eyes widened and she swerved to avoid it, going down a different path that still ended up leading them to the shack. However, with the way they swerved, the golf cart toppled over onto its side, throwing all three of them out. They all sat up wearily, Kano nearly vomiting again as he stood up. "Oh god... Not good..." he muttered sickly.

The large gnome followed them, though. Seto looked up and saw it approach them, his eyes widening in fear slightly as he stood up. Jeff looked down at them. "It's the end of the line, kids!" He announced. "Kido! Marry us, or else we'll do something crazy!"

"Uh...!" Kido looked up at Jeff, then glanced around. Then, she spotted something. "...." She smiled. Kido looked back up at him. "....Alright. I'll marry you."

"Wait, what...?!" Kano looked to Kido, shocked. Jeff smiled brightly. "Really?! Great! I'll be right down, hang on!" Then, he began climbing down the giant gnome.

Kano went over to Kido. "You can't actually be serious about this Kido?" He said. "They're  _gnomes_ _!_ "

"Just trust me." Kido replied. "I have a plan."

"..." Kano nodded. He stepped away a little as Jeff ran over. He pulled out a box with a ring in it, smiling as he pulled the ring out. Kido kneeled down, then held her hand out for him. Jeff put the ring on Kido's finger, giggling. "Hot diggity dog! Now come on sweetheart, let's get you back to-" "You may now kiss the bride." Kido said.

Jeff paused. "...Well! Don't mind if I do!" He said happily. He closed his eyes and went in to kiss Kido. Kido waited for a moment, then grabbed the leaf blower, turning it on and pointing it at Jeff. "Kiss this you frickin' creep!!" she said angrily. Jeff's eyes snapped open and they widened. He scooted away and tried to run off, but got sucked by the leaf blower, stuck on it. He let out a squeak. "W-wait! We can talk about this!"

Kido glared at Jeff, then, she pointed the leaf blower at the large gnome. "This is for kidnapping me!!" She said. Then, she put the leaf blower in forward, shooting Jeff out and hurtling him at the large gnome. he let out a scream and hit it, causing all the gnomes to break apart and scatter, falling to the ground. Kano smiled widely, cheering. Seto joined in. "That was awesome, Kido!!" Kano said happily.

Kido smiled. She began blowing the gnomes back into the forest with the leaf blower. "Thank god that's over. I don't want to do that ever again." She said. Once all the gnomes were gone, she put the leaf blower down, then sighed.

Kano walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He gave her a genuine smile. "I'm sorry you had to deal with that." He said.

Kido looked to him. "It's alright. What about you? You nearly threw up and got your face beaten up but a gnome." She pointed out. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He nodded. Then, he grinned. "Especially since you owe me five bucks since monsters are real~"

"....." Kido grew a little annoyed. "I really hate making bets with you..." She muttered, pulling out a five dollar bill.

Kano hummed innocently. "And yet you still do it!~"

"Shut up." She handed him the bill, then walked inside the shack. "Now come on you two. I've had enough of this crazy stuff for one day.."

"Coming!" Both Kano and Seto said in unison, following her in.

Maybe this summer wouldn't be so boring after all.


End file.
